


Reset

by Tis_the_tatas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_the_tatas/pseuds/Tis_the_tatas
Summary: Hello, um, my name, is Arabella.A few things about me, I'm 23 years young, I like fried foods, mostly anything potato, I have red hair... and I'm pretty sure I died like twenty minutes ago.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, um, my name, is Arabella.

A few things about me, I'm 23 years young, I like fried foods, mostly anything potato, I have red hair... and I'm pretty sure I died like twenty minutes ago.

Now one might ask, Arabella, how are you 'pretty sure' you died? How do you not know for a certainty whether or not you are, in fact, dead?

Well the answer to that my dear sweet sugar plum, is simple.

I was on my way home from work when somebody ran me over with a bus and everything ceased to exist or have any meaning to me for a hot minute.

At this point, not unlike myself, you might be pretty positive that there is no way any human being could survive getting rammed by a speeding blue bus. And you would be right. Not when that previously mentioned bus, for whatever reason, happens to be going 70 miles per hour on a slow street, in the middle of the summer, with no one else around but little ole me. I mean, this isn't the movies and I am defiantly not Regina George. Did I mention it was still light out?

Looking back I'm a little upset that as I was lying there painfully dying, guts squished out and all that jazz, my life did not flash before my eyes. Not like it would have been much to see.

A worthless young adult trying to figure out life and failing miserably, then being resigned to her fate as a faceless cog in the machine that is life for pathetic weaklings such as myself.

I one hundred percent was not expecting for there to be bright ass lights directly stabbing into my retinas once attempting to, whatever it is one might call waking up in the after life. Which means... or At least, I think it might mean that I made it into heaven or wherever it is you go after death. Pretty sure hell is a black hole of nothingness.

Never thought I'd make it to either one. I thought I might get into some kind of limbo place in the middle maybe. Where it's not perfect or anything but it also isn't horrible.

What I mean to say is, my whole life I never did anything wrong. Not really, you know? I mean, I did do small stuff like steal when I was little or told little white lies every now and then like any human being. I'm not perfect obviously. I just kept my head down and tried not to get into any trouble. I didn't even date!!

Which basically translates into the fact that I missed all the fun in life. Like falling in love or whatever but I also never got hurt.

So y'know... ya win some ya lose some.

But back to getting into heaven y'all!! Who knew a simple Texas gal like me could ever get to be buddy's with Jesus or whatever. 

Tricky thing though is getting my eyes to open and get somebody to stop that incessant beeping sound. Also whomever is doing the choked off sobs needs to leave. This isn't a soap opera this is heaven y'all. Get with it.

My eyes feel super crusty and like I had and allergic reaction to a cat and woke up the next morning after one too many Benadryl. Y'know what I mean? Which is a little suspicious for heaven but I'm not judging. It's definitely not my place.

I crack my eyes a little bit just to be blinded immediately by bright lights immediately into my precious corneas. No turning back now though. Hoping for the best I try and blink slowly, or at least reach my hand up to run the crusty goop outa my eyes but my hands are being mean and not doing what I want.

What the heck after life?? My body or whatever they call it in the heaven is malfunctioning like a mofo.

The first thing I notice when my eyes adjust is that heaven looks and a little bit smells like a hospital. Ummmm, what the hell?

I try and speak but then I realize my throat is dry as all get out. The moment I can move my neck I see two stranger older looking model people standing at the end of, I'm pretty sure my hospital bed, crying they're eyes out and trying to comfort each other. I mean, they're not super old but like, getting close to maybe late thirties.

Second thing to breach my slow ass brain is that my body seems way smaller in multiple ways.

Which firstly means I'm not in heaven, damnit. And secondly,

"Where the fuck??!!? Whothefu— wha?????"

I start to hyperventilate a little bit,  
"omygodjesuschristonafuckingstickwha?!?!?"

THAT is not my voice but nobody else's mouth moved just now!! Brad Pitt looking dude whips his head in my direction,

" Elizabeth Rosemary Michelson!! You watch your language," the male dude at the end of my bed replies quickly almost like as a reflex, before staring directly at me with tears still in his eyes.

I'm assuming he's talking to me because he isn't looking at anybody else and holy shit that's a lot of eye contact.

"Not meaning to be, um rude or anything... but, uh who are um, you guys?" Not my voice speaks from not my throat...

"Baby, what are you talking about it's me, daddy." He's starts to do that weird laughing cry thing, " Honey, it's a miracle!!"

Luckily he turns to hug the crap outa his model lady friend and not me. Meanwhile this body is finally responding to what I need it to do and I immediately come to the conclusion that this is NOT my body.

*** Hay guys!!! How ya been?? So um yeah... this is a new story that has been plaguing my mind lately and yeah so um lemme know what you think and also please don't steal my ideas guys. They are all I have left****


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo, I guess I'm not... dead.

Understatement of the friggin year. Am I right??

I don't really have the time or energy to even fully process or contemplate any of this though. Mainly because as soon as weepy mcweeperson could, he was yelling for the doctor, the nurse, literally anybody to come see that his precious "Eliza" was awake. 

Ugh!! Gag me. The next few hours are spent being poked, prodded and tested within an inch of my non-existent life. 

When they ask me if I know who I am I lie and say I don't remember because who's going to believe me. 

According to the doctor and the crying crew I'm some 12 year old girl named Elizabeth in 2006. She/I has been in a coma for about a year and a half and they thought she/I was basically dead and they were just about to pull the plug when she/I woke up. Also Elizabeth is the weepy twins' daughter. 

Which is crazy because I know for a fact I was born as Arabella "Bells" Taylor to a junkie mom who died giving birth to me on December 25th 1994. But like I said, who would believe that me, a 23 year old woman who has done nothing with my life, is now somehow, stuck in a 12 year old girls body!!

From the information I've been slowly accumulating by listening in on "adult" convos, it looks like the girl who owned this body before me was pretty much gone for a while now. They kept telling me that my waking up is a miracle because she's been brain dead for almost 4 months.

Not only that but her "parents" are kinda shifty on the whole part about how she went into a coma in the first place. Apparently there was a fire and she got knocked out? They weren't really specific. 

On the plus side though her dad is some super rich Christian Grey type. Y'know, hot/rich/CEO dude who fell in love and had a kid, a.k.a Eliza.

"Alright hun, you're..." slow weird look at mommy, "mom, and I are going to head home and get your room all ready and give you some time to rest," dear daddydums tells me all softly, finally having stopped crying. 

As soon as they leave the room I'm trying not to freak the hell out because, this stuff doesn't happen in real life!! I don't even know what happened to my o.g. body!!

Honestly is this some kind of voodoo or something cause I'm freaking out!!!

But I mean... on the other hand...

This could be an amazing opportunity for a new beginning. Try some new things. Be a little more clever about decisions. I have the whole world ahead of me. Endless twists and turns of a new life. I've been dealt a better fucking hand!

You bet your sweet little asses I'm going to be making the most of this. I just have to be smart. Play nice with the big boys if you get my meaning. 'Bout to get my freaky Friday on!!


End file.
